Installing embedded poles into a foundation (e.g. the ground) can be costly and time consuming. Existing embedded pole systems first require a hole to be dug into the ground which creates spoils as the hole is dug. The embedded pole system is then installed into the ground and the spoils that were created are backfilled into the ground to secure the embedded pole. Additional material such as concrete or grout may also be introduced into the ground to secure the embedded pole system within the ground. Backfilling and adding additional material to secure the embedded pole system introduces costs and delays to the embedded pole system installation. It is desirable to provide an embedded pole system that reduces the need for backfilling and using additional materials for securing an embedded pole into the ground.